


The Lie in Nightmares

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Deceit is a good boy, Everyone is a good boy., Fluff, Good Deceit, Logceit - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, logan is a good boy, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Deceit has a nightmare, but luckily he isn't alone.





	The Lie in Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody really asked for this, but welcome anyway.

There was darkness, so much of it. It was so thickening, so hot, and choking that every breath felt like a layer of cotton had been pressed over his face. What was wrong with him? Why did it suddenly hurt to breath? There was so much darkness around him, why did his limbs feel so heavy all of a sudden? Why was it so hard to move?

**_Fear!_ **

He needed to run, his limbs dragged with the movement and he could feel the sensation of something dragging at his feet pulling him back, it was even more unbearable than just staying still. He felt like he was moving through jello at the speed in which he was going, but he did still need to get going no matter how long it took him. He could still feel it behind him, it was so fast, why was it so fast while he was so slow? Weight tugged his arms and legs down again, and now he was going even slower than before. The shadows, the darkness..whatever it was thrummed behind him. 

It was laughing at him. Laughing at his attempts to get away, something burned inside of his chest. 

**_Shame? Humility?... Anger!_ **

The rumbling continued, he could be as angry as he wanted to but that wouldn’t change anything, he was here..he was slow and...he was alone against the darkness. Even it seemed to know that before he had the guts to admit it to himself, he was alone. He was so alone.

The weight on his limbs tugged him down even more, and moving like a congealing mixture of oil across a deep and vast water, the darkness slunk closer and closer. Was there even a point in fighting it? What could he even do in the end? Him against one massive thing that was more powerful than he would ever, he probably should just give up. Let himself be taken in by the creature, it wouldn’t hurt, right? To just let go, to let it consume him. It hurt to run from it, there was no point in lying about that. 

It drew closer and closer, and the closer it got he felt it steal the very breath from his lungs.  Something prickled along his spine and his hands grew clammy and cold.

**_Fear…_ **

A rumble shook the very earth that he was standing on, yet another laugh from the creature that was about to consume him. He must have been nothing more than a bug to the darkness, something to swat and to snuff out once he became too annoying to it. Another rumble.

Anger burned inside of his belly, and his shaking trembling fingers clenched tight into a fist. Did he really want to give up? 

No..no he didn’t.

Faintly he could feel a warmth around him, a pressure on his hand and the sound of a whisper in his ear.

_ Dee..Dee wake up. _

The voice buzzed in his ear, it was familiar, it was warm...it was nice. There was something so grounding about the voice, his limbs no longer felt weighed down as he listened to it. The creature itself seemed to shrink away from the voice, the rumbling had stopped and was now replaced with a hiss. Like the sound that pipes made when they released a jet of steam. It didn’t like the voice, but he did.

_ Dee, come on wake up.  _

He felt a warm touch on his shoulder and then his body was rolling.

 

Deceit felt his eyes cracking open, there was a soft and comfortable bed, a figure loomed over him. However, upon blinking blearily a few times, he was able to focus enough to see that it wasn’t just any figure.

Logan’s face, devoid of his glasses and his eyes teeming with warm kind of softness but also a healthy dose of alarm as well. The bedside table lamp had been turned on, bathing Logan’s freckled face in warm orange light. He looked so worried, as his brow was doing that thing that it normally did when one of the sides was being particularly troublesome or when he of all people had come crawling into Logan’s bed complaining of nightmares. 

The logical side had not complained, but instead had welcomed him with open arms, wrapping him up in comfort and warmth. Then again, Logan was always like that, and that was perhaps the reason that he loved him as much as he did. 

“You were having a nightmare, so I thought it prudent to wake you up before it could get any worse,” Logan explained, his posture was much more relaxed now that he was asleep, that worried line that always creased on his forehead eventually smoothed out as Deceit reached up, his thumb grazing over Logan’s bottom lip, and his fingers eventually tangling into Logan’s messy bed-ridden hair. Even just waking up from Logan looked as perfect as could be.

“Would you...like to talk about it? You..you really frightened me, Devon, you looked terrified, and the way you were moving…” Deceit found himself softening even more so than before at the sound of his name, the way that it rolled off Logan’s tongue, and just how honestly he said it all. 

He wanted to tell him, but this was Logan’s room and everything he said here would be a bald-faced lie, he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to lie to Logan, he didn’t want to see the way that the logical side’s expression would crumple before he understood what he was saying. Right now, seeing the other as anything other than happy would be just too much for him to handle.

So his fingers trailed down from Logan’s hair, and in the best way possible he relished the way that Logan’s eyes shuddered closed for a second as his scaly palm came to cup the other’s cheek.

_ Tap Tap. _

Devon watched as a small but simple smile curled onto Logan’s lips, the meaning of his little gesture meaning so very much between them. 

_ Tap Tap. _

_ I love you. I love you. _

“Tomorrow then, whenever you are ready to tell me.” Logan conceded, and a sense of relief washed through Devon. Whether Logan liked to admit it or not, he understood Devon better than the side understood himself. For that he couldn’t help but to warmly look back up at the one who firmly held his heart in his hands, maybe the darkness wasn’t really real, but even if it was with Logan beside him he was sure that even so he would help him fight it tooth and nail.

Devon’s eyes drifted shut after a moment, the warm glow of the nightstand lamp casting shadows as Logan’s fingers curled around his wrist, and one after another his dry warm lips placed two kisses in the palm of the deceitful side’s palm. 

_ I love you too. _


End file.
